Trust Me
Trust Me 'is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of ''Degrassi Junior High, and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It aired on March 14, 1988. Plot In class, Wheels and Joey talk about the band, and get their money together so that they can buy a new amp; Wheels says they need more than just a new amp to make the band good, and points out that Snake is still taking classical guitar lessons. Snake comes in and tells the guys that his parents are going to be out of town for a wedding from Friday afternoon until Saturday; they try to convince him to have a party, and then say that he should let them stay over. They promise not to break anything and help clean up, and Snake finally gives in. Wheels gets home from school and his mom tells him that he has an eye appointment on Saturday at noon, and he'd better not miss it like he did the last two. He asks if he can sleep over at Snake's place, and his mom agrees, telling him again not to miss the appointment. At school, in Mr. Raditch's class, Heather and Erica both ask Mr. Raditch if he thinks it's fair what happened to Spike. He says that the board has made the decision, and they have to live with it. He tells them that Spike can finish her year at home, but someone will have to take the assignments and homework to her; the twins say that they'll do it. While Joey and Wheels hide behind a car, Snake says goodbye to his parents and they drive off. Once they're gone, Joey points out that Snake's parents left the car, and wants to know where the keys are; he says he just wants to sit in the car, then tells them that his dad has let him drive around in a parking lot, and says he's a pretty good driver. Joey starts the car, but Snake tells him to turn it off and demands the keys. Inside, Joey is flipping around on the TV channels, Snake wants to watch a movie, but Joey wants to watch rock videos. Snake and Joey argue over the remote, and Wheels tells them that it's almost 5 a.m. and they should sleep. Joey's hungry and so goes to the kitchen for some food; he sees the car keys there and then goes out to look at the car again. They finally go to sleep, and when Snake wakes up it's 11:45 a.m. Saturday morning. He tells Wheels that he's going to be late for his eye appointment, as there's no way he can get there in 15 minutes. They suggest a cab, but they have no money; Joey points out that Wheels can still make it if they drive him; Snake is worried about getting caught, either by the police or his parents, but gives in. He tells Joey to take it slow the whole way; Joey has a few problems, going through stop signs and almost turning the wrong way on a one-way street. They make it to the eye doctor 3 minutes early. Snake is still worried about the drive home, but Joey tells him that he wants to go get breakfast first. He insists that nothing will happen to the car. They go for food; Joey tells Snake to relax about the car; they talk about Spike being kicked out of school and wonder why Shane isn't being kicked out too. As they sit there, they see a van back into the car, and then pull away. They run out to check the car and find that the tail light is broken. Snake says it's all Joey's fault. Joey has an idea; they go to an auto body shop and get the mechanic to fix it before 4 p.m. The mechanic tells them he wants the money first ($85), or the car's not moving. Joey tells Snake that they can use the money for the amp to pay the mechanic. They call Wheels and have him bring the money over. They get back to Snake's place; his parents aren't home yet, but the place is a mess. They start cleaning; Snake's parents get home before they finish so he sends Wheels and Joey out the back door. Wheels thinks that Snake's going to get in trouble for messing up the place, Joey says it would be bigger trouble if Snake's parents knew about the car. When they get back to Wheels's place, his mother is just finishing a phone conversation. When she talks to them, it's obvious that she knows... she asks how the sleepover was, and how Snake's parents are, then asks why they took the car. It was Snake's father on the phone; he called to thank them for fixing the tail light, which he'd broken the week before. At school, Spike cleans out her locker, the twins ask if Mr. Lawrence couldn't do anything, but she just says that pregnant girls aren't allowed at Degrassi. She asks if they're still going to bring her the homework, and says she'll get her year. In the auditorium, Wheels tells Snake that his parents told him that he can't hang out with Snake and Joey anymore; Snake says that he's grounded for the rest of the year. Joey comes in and tells them that his parents are confiscating his keyboard, which means the end of the Zit Remedy. Trivia= *This is the first episode in which an unlicensed driver stole a car from someone they knew, later done in '''Drive (by Joey's stepson Craig Manning in a car from Joey's dealer stock) and in Drop It Like It's Hot (by Wesley Betenkamp with his uncle Mike Betenkamp's car) *The characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode were Joey, Snake and Wheels. |-|Featured Characters= *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch *Amanda Cook as L.D. Delacorte *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette |-|Link= *Watch Trust Me on YouTube |-|Gallery= TM1.01.jpg TM1.02.jpg TM1.03.jpg TM1.04.jpg TM1.05.jpg TM1.06.jpg TM1.07.jpg TM1.08.jpg TM1.09.jpg TM1.10.jpg TM1.11.jpg TM1.12.jpg TM1.13.jpg TM1.14.jpg TM1.15.jpg TM1.16.jpg TM1.17.jpg TM1.18.jpg TM1.19.jpg TM1.20.jpg TM1.21.jpg TM1.22.jpg TM1.23.jpg TM1.24.jpg bass-amp.png snake-joey.png spike.png zits.png class.png joey-car.png joey-car-stare.png joey-undies.png wheels-eye-doctor.png car-smashed-up.png monster-joe.png wheels-joey-busted.png snakes-house-mess.png spike-boned.png Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Episodes Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 2 Episodes